Wireless communication involves transmission of encoded information on a modulated radio frequency (RF) carrier signal. A wireless transceiver includes an RF antenna that receives and transmits wireless signals. The wireless transceiver converts the RF signal to a baseband signal for received signals and upconverts a baseband signal to RF for transmission of signals. In a multi-carrier wireless communication system, such as an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) system, the wireless transceiver applies a fast Fourier transform (FFT) to demodulate the received signal. Similarly, the transceiver applies an inverse fast Fourier transform (IFFT) to the signal to modulate a signal for transmission. The FFT translates a received signal from a time domain to a frequency domain. The IFFT does the opposite, translating a signal from the frequency domain to the time domain. The FFT and IFFT algorithms produce outputs that are out of order in relation to the inputs. For example, FFT or IFFT processing of input data in sequential order results in output data in a non-sequential order. For this reason, the outputs ordinarily must be reordered, e.g., using a buffer. However, the reordering of the outputs of the FFT or IFFT with a buffer can increase latency and memory costs.